


Our little secret

by meriwrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Cheating, Dream Smp, Enemies With Benefits, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, top jschlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriwrites/pseuds/meriwrites
Summary: Schlatt and Wilbur are known for being mortal enemies, hating each other's guts... but why is Wilbur, even after everything that happened between them, still coming back to Manburg?
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 476





	Our little secret

Wilbur put the stack of papers on the desk, took off one of gloves, located some documents wrapped in a brown leather and put them on a desk. Schlatt's bureau was strangely clean. And empty. He was prepared to meet with another man but it seemed he was nowhere to be found. Mug of coffee that smelled faintly of alcohol was cold.

He turned around to leave but slammed into someone's chest. He stumbled when stepping back, squinting at the owner of cabinet himself. Schlatt looked at first pissed off but scowl soon disappeared, being replaced by by rised eyebrow and a twitching cheek that meant that Schlatt was doing his best to suppress his grin.

"Would you look at that." He said and Wilbur straightened up "I didn't knew you came back from your little trip, such a shame."

"Well, I arrived only few hours ago." Well, yesterday, but Schlatt didn't have to know that. "Gotta get some things done in town, talk to Niki... The usual."

"The usual, huh." Schlatt finally entered, closed the door behind him. Wilbur swallowed nervously.

The sensation of feeling trapped, one does not ever really get used to it. Schlatt now came a bit closer, deepening the feeling, took the papers Wilbur put here before, started flipping through them. Wilbur knew better to not leave the room. Last time he ended up more than bruised and had to prolong his visit considerably. That thought shouldn't excite him.

While Schlatt was reading the documents, Wilbur put on his glove and pretended he didn't see all glances Schlatt sent him, the times he eyed him like piece of meat, eyes moving up and down across his body. Wilbur waited. He felt sweat sliding on his neck before dissapearing under his collar.

He had no idea how the hell it started this... game of theirs. Wilbur knew he didn't have a chance but be a prey but then, he was no better. Even when Schlatt wasn't in the town, they still had sex. He still remembered grasping at trunk of a tree with one hand while biting his knuckles to not any sounds slip out as Schlatt fucked him. He still remembered how scared he was, for near that forest was entrance to Pogtopia. But then, Wilbur teased during entire visit, sure he was untouchable under everyone's eyes, pretending like they are enemies. Oh, they were so wrong.

"Boring documents, just like every day." Schlatt threw papers back at desk and looked up at Wilbur. Brunet waited.

Schlatt admired the view from his bureau one of for a longer moment, before swiftly coming closer and pushing Wilbur on the desk. Younger man couldn't react quickly enough, felt the air being punched out of his lungs by sheer force. He tried to inhale but Schlatt's lips were already on his, prying them open, his tounge slamming down his throat. If Wilbur could, he'd whimper. In between all of this, again, the sensation of being trapped, without escape, no way out, appeared again.

Schlatt was now towering over him. Wilbur was not used to this, all the times he had fun with Niki it was him dominating, but with Schlatt he always let the man take control. Wilbur felt his beard scratch against his face, his hands on his butt for a longer moment before diving under layer of his trousers and underwear and groping, pulling him, pushing their clothed crotches closer. The sheer aggressiveness, brutality, so much different from Niki's careful and delicate approach. Not that Wilbur had something against that, it was just... Different.

Schlatt finally let him breathe, stopped the kiss while moving down, pressing openmouthed kisses down his neck that quickly turned into bites. Wilbur breathed heavily, trying to get rid of lightheadedness caused by oxygen deprivation. Or maybe he was just too excited. It has been months since they fucked. He felt pull of the material, heard the buttons on his shirt pop and then fall on the floor.

Schlatt moved lower, mouth closed around Wilbur's nipple. Wilbur watched, balancing on his elbows. Schlatt's hands moved back to his hips, fingering his belt, nails pressing against white skin. Wilbur could see all the red half-rings left by Schlatt's teeth and god, the one just next to the belly button won't heal in less than at least a week. He didn't realise his every breath was a breathy whimper.

Schlatt straightened up, watching his handiwork. The sight of flushed Wilbur, gently whimpering, fluffy brown hair sticking to his forehead, this mouthwateringly pale body covered in hickeys and bite marks. Schlatt sometimes fantasized about owning that man. Leaving a mark that won't disappear, something he imagined Niki would see when slowly undressing her loverboy. Or even better - making Wilbur leave Pogtopia and live here.

Taking him as an assistant. Having him every day next to him and watching the bruises grow larger and larger every day. Taking out all the sadism on him. Schlatt had no idea if Wilbur would actually survive that but hell if he cared. Just digging inside him to discover what are his limits would be enough of a treat. Maybe one day, when he gets to visit him in Pogtopia, he'll slam him on Niki's bed, make him choke in his dick and later take him apart and leave him, unconscious, bleeding and drooling and coughing out cum on the sheets.

He pressed his hand against Wilbur's pants and grinned. Kid was hard and he did look like he enjoyed it. Wonderful. He tightened his hand here and watched as those warm brown eyes tighten in plain, maybe even pleasure, and head Perfect.

He grabbed Wilbur's thin arms and slammed them against his desk, kid now fully pressed to the desk. Then he grasped his wrist and moved his hand just so he had heel of his hand pressed against Wilbur's crotch. Wilbur obediently started to strike him trough his pants, eyeing the growing bulge wantonly. Schlatt let him do just that before growing impatient and pulling his pants off.

Wilbur tried to free his hand, still in Schlatt's grasp but the grip tightened to the point of pain. When Schlatt's pants were off, he took Wilbur's glove off and pressed his hand to his cock. Those warm hands felt wonderful on his sensitive skin but he couldn't last very long like this anyway, getting way too horny for to contain himself. He swatted Wilbur's hand away and allowed himself to stroke and grope Wilbur's clothed thighs, spreading them wide.

He noted that zipper to Wilbur's pants was already down. He looked up. Now Wilbur was lazily rubbing his nipple, already a bit more red than pink. His face was flushed, eyes leering at him hungrily, lips open to ease his breaths. His ripped shirt and leather coat were revealing enough of flushed skin, bitemarks on it steadily changing colour to blood red. His hips were slowly but steadily rolling up and down, movement tiny enough to feel like involuntary. God, the kid was craving it.

He almost commented on that but decided that could wait. Schlatt impatiently took of Wilbur's pants, taking a small bottle from one of pockets before throwing them on a floor. His jacket soon followed but T-shirt stayed on. He moved closer so they were flush again. He liked to see the contrast between them, that pale, seemingly hairless skin contrasting with his own, his cock thicker and larger next to Wilbur's, even his hands on Wilbur's thighs made them seem small in comparison. Wilbur tried to see, moving bit by bit up to try and support himself on his elbows but Schlatt slapped him, hard, in his thigh. Wilbur cried out and God that shouldn't make him so hard.

"That fucking hurt." Wilbur finally said, sending him an angry look.

"No need to be a cheeky little slut, you know." Schlatt murmured, spreading Wilbur's thighs even wider and then spilling the warm liquid from a bottle directly on Wilbur's entrance. Squeak that followed was a delight to hear.

Fingers quickly found their way inside warm body and Wilbur shut his eyes. Digits inside him were large, spreading his insides painfully. Schlatt was never kind enough to prepare him enough, so when less than few minutes later he felt those fingers leave, he tried to brace himself. Wilbur screamed when he felt Schlatt slamming inside him. It hurt, it always hurt. He couldn't control his erratic breathing, felt tears sliding down into his hair.

Schlatt now no longer loomed above him but covered the cold body with his own. Wilbur wrapped his legs around him, pressing heels of his shoes into his back to stop him from moving, at least try. He was large and Wilbur felt that any movement would rip him apart. Schlatt's nicotine breaths were resounding in his ear, he could hear the air slipping through his grin. He put his hands on his back, fingers digging into material of his shirt. Still gloved fingers were slipping on the material.

Wilbur could swear Schlatt was deliberately annoying him. He wanted to see him, feel his hair brush against his skin, maybe even try to be daring enough to latch onto Schlatt's shoulder, bite hard enough to draw blood. Schlatt moved his hips and he could feel Wilbur's legs press tighter against his back. He didn't want to stop though. He slowly moved his hips back, listening to those sweet, sweet whimpers before forcefully slamming back inside that wonderful warmth, wincing a bit when Wilbur screamed into his ear. Again. And again.

Wilbur was sure he was bleeding. He could feel something cold tricking down his crack, falling into desk. He could now only moan and sob, pain numbing him down, fingers loosely tangled in Schlatt's curls. Schlatt absolutely loved look on Wilbur's face. He pressed a kiss to his ear and moved his hands under Wilbur's hips, lifting them up easily. He wanted it to be even better.

Wilbur felt like passing out. He could only take what Schlatt was forcing onto him, not able of any independent thought because pain replaced all of it by white noise of numbness. When he felt those large hands slide down and grasp his hips and Schlatt impaling him again, he moaned. Pleasure flooded his senses, mixing up with pain, sending shivers down his spine. He moved his hands under Schlatt's shirt, feeling the hot skin underneath.

His feet now pressed against back of Schlatt's back not to stop him but to encourage him to move faster, deeper. Schlatt's breathy laughter in his ear made him open his eyes, stare into dark green iris that was in his eyesight.

"I wonder..." Schlatt whispered, his usual rumbling voice now husky and quiet and even lower than usual "What would Niki say if she saw you like this..."

And Wilbur turned his face away from Schlatt, shutting his eyes, ashamed. He didn't want this. He didn't want to imagine Niki's hurt eyes stare on him, not here, not now. Schlatt forceful slam fucked out that thought from his head.

"She'd be really disappointed in her little boyfriend, wouldn't she?"

Wilbur felt one of Schlatt's hand leave his bruised hips, slide across his stomach and chest, neck only to grasp his hair and force him to look into those green eyes.

"Especially now, since you're so cute together. Holding hands, kissing." Another thrust and Wilbur shut his eyes. He couldn't, he just couldn't think about it, he couldn't think about Niki's gentle hands on his own when Schlatt was all around him, inside him.

"Fucking look at me when I'm talking to you." Schlatt tugged on his hair hard enough to rip some of his hairs, his grip on his hips tightened and Wilbur could swear Schlatt could break his pelvis if he wanted to. He opened his eyes, more tears slipping out, stopping in his hairline. He felt frozen drool in the corner of his mouth too.

"Now touch yourself, Wilbur. Think about your girlfriend with my dick up your ass." Wilbur moved his hand from Schlatt's back to his own cock, stroking it, trying to just come and leave this room.

Schlatt rarely brought Niki into play. It always hurt and also strangely excited him. He loved Niki, god, he still couldn't believe his feeling were reciprocated and yet... And yet he still came to Schlatt. He still wanted it.

He screamed out in pure ecstasy, less than a minute later, clawing at Schlatt's back, forgetting about shame, forgetting about everything just for that one wonderful moment. Schlatt still fucked him, his hips speeding up now, teeth sinking into flesh of his freckled shoulder. Wilbur writhed and shivered and moaned but after too long the sensation again became too painful.

His oversensitive nerves screamed at him to stop the assault but weak pleading and gentle clawing at Schlatt's back couldn't stop him, until he felt low rumbling breaths in his ear turn into moans and until Schlatt came, spilling deep inside him. Finally, stillness.

They didn't hug, didn't kiss. They were just lying down, Schlatt a bit next to Wilbur, trying to catch breaths. Wilbur tried to not close his eyes, staring into the ceiling. Everything hurt. He didn't dare to get up and dress up and go back to Pogtopia.


End file.
